


fevered

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [42]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was never like this before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fevered

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Ruby - minutes.

“I just can’t believe it,” Belle sighed, slumping into Ruby.  She was like a warm, cuddly octopus clinging to Ruby, not even letting her out of the bed to get a glass of water.  “I want to go again, I want…”

Ruby groaned, flopping onto her back, her hair a wild mess on the pillows.  “Belle, I may be a werewolf, but I don’t have endless stamina.  I’m pretty sure I’m boneless.”

Belle sighed happily, so sweet it was like she had bluebirds greeting her with her robe in the morning.  “I never thought it could be this nice.”  Ignoring Ruby’s protests, she pulled back the sheet, revealing her pale, bare body.  She straddled Ruby and Ruby could already feel Belle’s wetness, the heat of her cunt against her leg, and it made her growl.  “It was never like this before.”

Ruby’s hands drifted to Belle’s hips and she shifted Belle’s small body so her knee pressed right up against Belle’s cunt.  “Before?”

Belle grinned down at Ruby, smile sleepy and sated, eyes hooded with lust.  “With men.  It took hours to get me there, left me exhausted, or it was too quick and unsatisfying.  With you,” she gasped, leaning down for a kiss as Ruby pressed her knee _just right_ , “it only takes minutes.  _Seconds.”_

Ruby growled again, the wolf taking over.  She tumbled Belle back into the sheets.  “Let’s get you there again.”


End file.
